


More Than What They Were

by CatherineWinner



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t think of what seeing her brother dying had done to her. She keeps those thoughts at bay by never allowing his touch to stray far from her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than What They Were

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had these thoughts and needed to get them out.  
> Also because this pairing is epic and needs a shit ton more love.

She can’t view him as just her brother anymore.

He’s no longer the brother she was born with, he’s no longer the brother she was traumatized with, he’s no longer the brother she loved and lost.

He’s more.

It takes 2 weeks for them to hide, for them to run far and fast enough that he feels safe. It’s a crappy apartment in a worse part of town, but Sam has never felt so safe. 

He went out for supplies and when he returns she’s stunned by him. It’s obvious he was given trouble by the locals, and just as obvious that they didn’t get what they were hoping for.

“Are you-“ she starts for him, fear and panic racing through her. 

He waves her off and unloads the sack of groceries.

That night she traces where scars used to be, her fingers feel nothing but his skin, once hard, now tender and soft. She rests her head on his chests and thinks of when his skin was soft and both had hope and dreams. Both so young and the world laid before them, ready to be claim by their genius and ambition. 

He knows she’s awake and knows what she’s thinking about. 

They were kids, stupid, lonely kids. They didn’t know what they were doing when they were younger. She wonders if that even mattered, knowing wouldn’t change feeling.

He pulls her on top of him and within seconds she’s tearing off his clothes as fast as he’s tearing off hers. They consume each other and all she wants is more, he’s slow and tender, she’s aggressive and rough, he’s a superhuman now, he can handle it. She uses her teeth and he groans, she wants every part of him.

They’re not kids anymore, they know the truth behind every action, every touch.

She doesn’t think about the terrors they experienced in that place, either as children or adults, not when she’s with him. She doesn’t think of what seeing her brother dying had done to her. She keeps those thoughts at bay by never allowing his touch to stray far from her skin. So they never wander far from each other. Often Sam longs for the job she loved, the education that seduced her, but the risks are unimaginable and the thought of leaving him is equally so. 

But sometimes the nightmares come, and she feels the, experiences them as if they were fact. It’s then that she jolts screaming out of bed, and is instantly comforted by her 2 minutes younger brother’s arms. 

“I almost lost you-I saw the blood-“ He silences her with a kiss and the rest of the night is spent in pleasure, not pain. 

But the thoughts come and go, the fear and pain always a part of her. In the same way this new creature is a part of her brother. 

He’s not just her brother anymore. 

She’s not just his sister.

They survive for years, and in the deepest part of her mind she still fears and endures the nightmares. But it’s countered with joy, with love, with satisfaction that comes from laying each night in his arms.

She wonders if it will always be like that for her and hopes it will. 

He’s no longer just her brother, he’s everything imaginable and nothing she could live without.


End file.
